


Camp Uriel

by Myliltrinket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Camp AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myliltrinket/pseuds/Myliltrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp AU where Vox Machina are summer camp counselors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Camp Uriel. A place where parents can let their kids have the summer of a lifetime. Kids from six to sixteen can come to have fun, gain certain skills, and find friends that can last a life-time. The camp was founded by Uriel himself in the late eighties. Most of the camp counselors now had attended the camp in their youth. Uriel has recently passed, survived by his wife and children. His wife owns the camp now, though she doesn't run it, in fact she left that job to a close friend Allura. The woman is very kind and as wise as she is beautiful. Her assistant being Kima, though partner may be a better title. While Allura deals with most of the conversing and updating, Kima sticks to closing deals and making sure everything at the camp runs smoothly. A little rough around the edges, Kima is a hard one to break, though around Allura she at least softens a bit. 

Camp Uriel thrived from it's opening until the late nineties when camp seemed to become second best to spending summers isolated in rooms with computers. The camp managed to do well enough to get by, but recently, things have taken a turn. Kids still attended camps which was great, but having a new camp open up just a few miles from Camp Uriel made it more difficult. Camp Thordak opened two years ago, being more progressive and high tech. Instead of learning arts and crafts, Camp Thordak provided a cabin full of video games. Instead of learning archery, you could learn how to code. Instead of sleeping in wooden cabins with nature all around you, campers would sleep in luxury suites with all the amenities. It was cool, but it wasn't camp, not in the eyes of Camp Uriel's staff. They couldn't get too caught up in it, however, as school had let out and summer was finally upon them. The staff had returned to Camp Uriel, most of them at least. Some of the counselors had moved on to Camp Thordak.

The betrayal still stung. 

The camp was back up and running, the cabins cleaned and prepared and ready for campers. The smell of pine and lake water coating the camp like a welcomed friend. The sign up was nicer than expected. Each cabin had at least eight campers a piece. Around sixty campers altogether. Better than nothing. Campers were placed in their proper cabins, schedules were posted and ready to be followed, and now all they had to do was wait until the parents dropped the kids off.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp counselors arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that they are all in college or are in college age. Scanlan and Pike may be a little older.

Before we jump into things, let's introduce our camp counselors for the summer. We'll start alphabetically, shall we? First of all we have Grog, he's in charge of the Shark Cabin which are the older boys. His main duty is to be the lifeguard on duty by the lake. On top of that he deals with all things water and muscle related. His temper is a bit rocky at times, but his best friend keeps him in check and he hasn't broken a door in seven years. Next on the list we have Keyleth, she's in charge of the Tiger Cabin, the eldest girls. She focuses on all things nature, educating the young campers on what plants to avoid and how to plant and grow flowers and herbs. In fact, she usually swings by the camp on the off seasons just to spruce up the scenery. Thanks to her the summer flowers are a vibrant as ever. 

Percy is in charge of the Woodchuck Cabin, much to his distaste. His main job is to teach arts and crafts, and he's become the handy man at the camp. If it needs fixing, Percy's your man. Then there's Pike, she's in charge of the Field-mice Cabin, the youngest campers. She's the nurse at the camp, patching up wounds and making sure everyone is safe. With a camp full of overly active campers, her day's are usually busy. Next up is Scanlan, in charge of the Bumble Bee Cabin, or The Big Bee's as he likes to call them. They are also younger campers, which he does surprisingly well with. He teaches the campers music, playing all sorts of instruments which he happily tries to teach the campers how to play.   
Then there is Vax, in charge of the Raven Cabin. He usually creates all of the treasure hunts and capture the flag games. He's also great when it comes to taking nature hikes, with the assistance of Keyleth. Last but not least, there is Vax's sister, Vex. She's in charge of the Bear Cabin, and also teaches the campers archery. She also helps with the hikes, when her brother or Keyleth are busy. On top of that she helps the campers learn a bit about astronomy and takes them stargazing on clear nights. There are of course more counselors, though since the decline in campers some staff has been cut. These seven are the majority and the one's we'll be focusing on.

So without further ado, here is Camp Uriel.

“Pike!”

The voice rang out over the campgrounds as a brunette woman raced across the distance to the newly arrived blond who had just pulled her bags out of her trunk. However, a large muscular man bounded past to greet the blond first. Pike, the blond woman who had just arrived, dropped her bags and held her arms out to receive the bear hug the man scooped her up in. “Oh, hi Grog.” she said cheerfully after pulling back and turning to the brunette who had finally reached them. “Hey, Vex.” she greeted reaching out to hug the woman as well. “It's so good to see you guys. Has everyone else arrived already? I would have been here sooner but traffic was terrible.” she explained. Grog shrugged, “Nah, just us.” Vex shook her head, reaching up a hand to smack Grog a bit. “And my brother. Vax is in his cabin, I think. He'll be glad to see you. Keyleth texted me, she said she'll be here in a bit. She apparently is having the same trouble as you with the traffic.”

Pike nodded before picking her bags back up, “Good, I love it when I'm not the last person to arrive. It's refreshing.” she joked, walking towards her cabin, the two following her at each side. Pike barely reached Vex's shoulders, and standing next to Grog she looked absolutely tiny, not even coming up to his chest. To be fair, Grog was huge, at least six feet and then some. “And what about Percy?” Pike asked and Vex's smile faded to a scowl. “How should I know?” Pike looked at her, a bit shocked, “Well after last summer I just thought..” but the shorter woman was cut off as Vex lifted her chin, “Well you thought wrong.” Pike left it at that, knowing tat it would play out later for sure. Grog hesitated for a second at the awkward tension that had filled the space, but finally spoke up, “Well, Scanlan said he'd be late.” Pike shrugged, “It'll give me a chance to prepare for him and all his...Scanlan-ness.” she joked. 

“I don't think you can ever truly prepare for Scanlan.” Vex returned with a chuckle as they reached Pike's cabin. “I think he's fun.” Grog chimed in with a chuckle of his own. Pike rolled her eyes, “Well you would, he doesn't flirt constantly with you.” Grog laughed again, “Only on the weekends.” he joked. “To be fair, I think it'd be weirder if he didn't flirt.” Vex added in thought, then shrugged. “Well, I'll let you get settled in, I still have some things I need to get from my car, I only got here a few minutes before you did.” she said, practically skipping off with a wave. “We'll catch up before the campers arrive tomorrow.” Pike and Grog both waved as she left, immediately delving into happy conversation about their lives. They lived close to one another, in fact, they were neighbors. If Grog hadn't had to do business closer to town earlier that day, they would have traveled together. So them catching up took only minutes, then they just chatted.

Vex made it to her beat up car just in time to see a rusted old truck pull up. Her smile faded as she tried to ignore it, grabbing a bag from her trunk and moving quick to get away. “Vex!” She would have kept walking, but how would that help, they would still have to be here together all summer. So she turned around with a fake smile and overly cheerful voice, “Percival, how good to see you. Hope traffic wasn't too treacherous. Well, I'll see you later.” she dismissed, but he had reached her by now, an eyebrow arched and a smug look on his stupid face. “Vex, you can't still be mad.” Vex frowned, letting all the fake niceties drop to the side. With a glare up at Percy, Vex clenched her fist tighter around the handle of her bag, but she let out a breath and straightened up to a look of indifference. “No, you know what, Percival? I'm not mad, because being angry takes energy and I don't have time to waste any of my energy on you.” She spun on her heels, her long braid sweeping behind her, nearly hitting a dumbfounded Percy in the face, as she walked away.   
Vax let out a chuckle from behind Percy, patting him on the shoulder as he watched his sister storm off. “Wow, you fucked up big time, man.” Percy jumped slightly at the surprise, “Where the hell did you come from?” he asked and Vax just smiled at him with a shrug. Vax was always a master of sneaking up on people, it's why he was the prank master at camp. “Come on, let's get your bags before she comes back and burns them.” he said, half joking and Percy agreed. 

Keyleth pulled up a few moments later in her bug, with the brightest smile imaginable as she saw Percy and Vax. Bounding out of the car she greeted them both with big hugs, “Hi, guys! Aren't you both so excited for this summer? The whole gang back together and all the cute little campers? Allura told me we have some new activities planned for the summer.” A big ball of positivity that made both the men shake their head, though Vax had a smile on his face that presented his fondness for the woman. “Can't wait.” said the darker haired man as he moved to help get her bags for her. Keyleth then looked at Percy, “So, am I last to arrive?” she asked and Percy just shrugged. “I only just got here, all I know is Vax and Vex are here.” Keyleth remained smiling but it was more of a sympathetic one, “So have you talked to her yet? Apologized?” Percy frowned, “I tried, and why am I the bad guy here? I did nothing wrong. Why should I be the one to apologize?” Keyleth shook her head as Vax rejoined them with her bags, “Because my sister tells me almost everything, and you screwed the pooch.” Percy slumped his shoulders in defeat as he headed towards his cabin, followed by Vax and Keyleth who began talking animatedly about what the new activities could be. 

Scanlan arrived an hour later, his van a brilliant purple, a staple of the camp parking ground. No one greeted him there, but he didn't need it. He always preferred a grand entrance anyway. Everyone was still unpacking and settling into their cabins when music blared out, causing all of them to look for the source. “Scanlan has arrived!” the shorter man called out over the music, causing eyerolls and laughs from the other counselors who had come out of their doors. All of the cabins were arranged in a circle so each door faced the middle of the camp ground which held a huge fire pit and now a Scanlan. “Hey, Scanlan.” Grog called back out with a wave as he moved in to see his friend. The rest of the group moving in to say their hellos. Some chuckling and amused, others still rolling their eyes but smiles still lingered. Pike's smile was bright as she looked around, “We're all finally here. It's so nice to see everyone again, I've missed you guys so much.” Everyone was smiling now, agreeing with the blond in every way. “But you're especially happy to see me, right?” Scanlan asked, ruining the sweet moment but Pike just chuckled, as did the rest of them. 

“Go unpack, Scanlan. Now that we're all in the same place at once, we can finally catch up.” Keyleth voiced happily, arms thrown around the Vex and Vax's shoulders. Scanlan shuffled off to put his bags away as everyone got in place around the unlit fire pit. Scanlan finally rejoined them and they all finally caught up. Pike had gotten into med school, and was on the fast track to becoming a full fledged doctor. Grog was next in line to take over his Uncle's construction business once he finished college. Keyleth was finishing up her schooling but has already been in talks with opening her own nursery in town. Percy was still working on his mechanical engineering degree and fixing cars on the side for extra income. Scanlan was still playing at open mic nights and doing small sets at bars around town. Vex had gotten into Business School to get her masters. Vax was still working on his degree in public relations but was doing well. Scanlan told stories of women he'd met on the road during his travels to many eyerolls and disgusted scoffs from the women. 

Keyleth spoke of a new hybrid plant she had been working on that was coming out beautifully but smelled like ass. Vex talked about some of the adventures her and Vax had been on in school and the interesting people they had met. Percy spoke of his sister and how she was. They all talked about Tiberius and how they missed him at camp, but they were all happy for him. He'd found a nice job, they couldn't fault him for having responsibilities. It was only a matter of time before they themselves would have to leave Camp Uriel behind for careers of their own. 

Conversation lasted hours, the sun started to fade, but no one wanted to go to bed just yet. So they just moved to Pike's cabin, since it was the nicest. Conversation lulled at moments, but every silence was a comfortable one, even if it didn't last long. It didn't matter if they spoke or not, being in each others company was all they needed.


	3. Percy & Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Vex have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Perc'ahlia heart needed this. And I will be focusing on everyone throughout the chapters. Next up is Pike or Keyleth!

It was quickly becoming the hottest summer yet, all the cabins had the ac on full blast. It was helping, but only slightly. The campers would be arriving the next morning, so the counselors had the day to get settled and clean up. It was almost like a mini camp of their own, the group hanging out without having to watch their campers. It was nice and relaxing, for most. Not for the poor counselor in the bear cabin, however. The ac wasn't working, and the cabin had quickly turned into a room of heated death. She had pulled her hair up and was fanning herself while attempting to fix the window unit, but she had no idea what she was doing. So after a few hours of staring at it in hopes she'd figure it out, Vex went and found her brother. 

“Vax, I need your help.” she said as she waltzed into his cabin, only to find all the guys playing cards. She frowned, not wanting the others to think she couldn't fix it herself. But she couldn't.

“What do you need, Stubby?” he asked, not even looking up from his hand of cards. The other's looked up to greet her but most of them returned to staring at their cards. Vex ignored Percy's gaze, but now really regretting asking her brother for help.

“If you're busy, I'll ask Pike.” she shrugged, hoping Pike knew something about it. Doubting it, but the shorter woman always seemed to surprise her, so who knew?

Vax placed his cards down with a grin, “Ha, Full House.” The other guys groaned and put their cards down. Vax happily pulled his winnings towards him, which was a few knick knaks that Vex couldn't distinguish.

“No, no, I can help. What do you need?” he repeated. Vex looked at the other guys and sighed, “My ac is broken.” she admitted and Vax laughed. 

“Yeah, I can't help you there. I know nothing about those things. But Percy's here, he could help. He is the handy man after all.”

Vex shook her head, “No, I can figure it out. I don't want to put anyone out over it.” But Percy was already standing. 

“As much as I'd love to see you figure out how to fix that thing, it might be quicker if I assist.” he said, cleaning his glasses before putting them back on. Vex looked to her brother for help, but he only smirked at her. So she let out a sigh, “Fine, come on.” she said begrudgingly and headed back across the camp ground to her cabin. 

Percy followed her, an awkward silence drifting between them. Breaking the silence finally as he entered her cabin with a, “Shit. How long ago did it go out?” he asked, beads of sweat already beginning to form on his forehead. Vex shrugged and continued to move towards some of the beds she was setting up for her campers. “About three hours ago. Thought I could fix it, but...well I haven't figured it out yet.” she admitted, not looking up from her work. Percy wiped his brow and moved to inspect the window unit. A small smile appearing as he thought about all the times she had called for his assistant last summer. A broken window here, a loose floor board there, even once just to screw in a new light bulb. 

Vex's frown had remained the entire time he worked only intensifying when he shed his shirt due to the heat. It was a familiar sight, if she remembered last summer, but she was trying to forget everything about last summer. She had finished with the bedding but was doing everything in her power to keep her attention away from him. But as the silence grew to an uncomfortable awkwardness, the only sound of tinkering as he tried to fix the broken unit, Percy spoke up. 

“So you're going to ignore me all summer, then?” he asked and Vex managed a small smirk.

“I was thinking about it, yes.” she said, as she idly fluffed a pillow. 

Percy let out a deflated sigh, peaking over at her, “Come on, Vex. Why are you so pissed at me?” he asked. He'd always prided himself with how smart he was, but when it came to Vex he was never as confused. Vex looked at him in disbelief, “Why shouldn't I be?”

Percy thought it over and dared to answer, “Because I did nothing wrong.” 

Apparently that was the wrong answer as Vex flung a pillow at him. She had good aim, and as soft as the pillow was, it still knocked his glasses askew on impact. “You have some nerve, Percival. You honestly think you did nothing wrong? Even Lilith agreed it was wrong.” 

Percy fixed his glasses and moved his attention completely to her, the ac unit having to wait. “Wait, you talked to Lilith?” he asked, surprise evident in his tone. Vex glared at him, “I did, we are friends after all. Obviously, not as _good_ as you two, but we talk.” she informed, only to regain her composure. “I mean, she is quite lovely, I get it, I understand. I just thought you were a little more honorable is all.” and her attention went back to the pillows at the beds. Fluffing them with a bit more force than was necessary.

Percy picked up the pillow she had thrown and brought it to the bed she had pulled it from, putting it down. Using the time to arrange his words carefully, but still managing to stick his foot in his mouth. “You know, we never said we were exclusive or anything. I thought we were just having fun over the summer. I didn't know.”

Vex looked up at him, almost dropping the pillow in shock, and he was surprised to see her this way. It wasn't a glare or an angry expression directed his way, it was hurt. It stung worse than the glares and he was at a loss for what to do. “No, Percival. You didn't _think._ There's a difference. But if that's what you thought was going on last summer, then fine, it was just some harmless fun.” She stared at the ac once more and weakly shrugged, “Forget about it. Just fix the ac, please. I'll be in Keyleth's cabin if you need me.” She walked past him, careful not to get too close. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know the words. Instead, he just returned to his work, the ac running again after another few minutes or so.


	4. The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss plans for the summer.

“Med school, huh?” Keyleth asked as Pike helped her clean up her cabin. Pike chuckled as she fluffed a pillow, “Yeah, pretty crazy huh?” The two were smiling from ear to ear, just happy to be in the same room together again. They all lived around the same area, but some were further apart then others. Kayleth and Pike were furthest away, so whenever they had a chance to see each other, the smiles were never far from reach. 

“I'm so happy for you, Pike.” Keyleth said and Pike waved it off. “Thanks, Keyleth. But to tell you the truth, I'm kind of nervous about it. I mean, what if I don't do well?” Keyleth shook her head quickly, “Don't be silly, you'll be great.” Pike smiled in return taking a seat on one of the empty beds. “Thanks, Keyleth. I know, I can do it, I'm just, I don't know worried about change I guess.” 

“Change is scary, but it isn't always a bad thing.” but she had a feeling Pike already knew that. “Is there something else?” she asked, and Pike went a little quiet. 

“Well, it's just, I don't know how many more summers I can come back here. This may be my last one, and then it all gets too real.” 

Keyleth moved to sit beside her friend, “Well if this is your last summer here, we have to make it worth it. And even if you can't return back as a counselor, it doesn't mean we wont see each other.” Pike nodded, she understood that, but she also understood how much time she'd have to spend with her studies and it was already rare for her to have free time.   
It was just about now when the door to Keyleth's cabin swung open and Vex entered in a slight huff. Pike and Keyleth's attention went to her and they bit back amused smiles as Vex let out a frustrated grunt, “Guys suck.” she explained before walking over and sitting next to her friends. 

“What were you two talking about?” she asked, and Pike shrugged, “Nothing much. Just how we really should see each other more, outside of summer.” Vex smiled at that and nodded in agreement, “I agree with that one-hundred percent. Well, most of us should. I see some of these people too much.” she joked. Keyleth and Pike both exchanged looks before turning back to Vex, “I forget you go to the same college as Percy.” Pike admitted and Vex shrugged, “Yeah, oh well. Now that camp has started I can jump into work mode an ignore him.” Keyleth shook her head, “Good luck with that one. Avoiding the others is not easy.” Vex couldn't help the smirk that appeared at that, “Speaking from experience, I think. Are you planning on avoiding my brother this summer as well?” she asked, causing Keyleth's cheeks to go pink. “I wasn't avoiding him, I was just....trying to collect my thoughts before I spoke to him.” Vex chuckled some more, “Uh-huh, sure.” Pike began to chuckle now and Keyleth took it as an invitation to change the subject, “Why are you laughing? You're the queen of avoiding questions when it comes to Scanlan.” Vex busted out laughing loudly this time as Pike's face dropped. “Okay, well you try answering a question like that.” Keyleth chuckled, “Fair enough. So none of us are very good at dealing with the guys, we get it.” Pike chuckled again and Vex smiled, “Which is why I think, we should spend this summer worrying about anything but them.” Pike and Keyleth nodded in agreement. “Instead, we make it the best summer ever and have as much fun as possible.” Pike added and the girls agreed once more.


	5. The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys make plans.

“Did you fix it?” Scanlan asked, not even looking up from his cards as Percy entered Vax's cabin.

“Of course I fixed it. I've fixed almost every ac in this place.” Percy assured him as he rejoined them, ready for the next deal. Scanlan chuckled, “I wasn't talking about the air conditioner, friend.” Vax rolled his eyes, “The man can fix a lot of things, but he's not a miracle worker.” he teased, raising his bet with another candy bar. Percy shook his head, “Yeah, yeah, we're not talking about that. I think instead, we should talk about Camp Thordak.” he offered up, the other guys groaning at the name. “I say we go over there and give Thordak a right kick in the balls.” Grog offered.

“As fun as that sounds, I don't think it'd get him to close down.” Vax reasoned. “Yeah, but it'd make me feel better.” was all Grog said before putting in another candy bar as well. Scanlan folded, leaning back to watch the other two. “Well, maybe a few pranks or sabotage could help? What can they do if their wifi goes out?” Percy perked up at that, “Not a bad idea.” 

“I have my moments.” the shorter man grinned. Grog put his cards down to reveal a pair of twos. Scanlan could have beaten that with his rubbish hand, but Vax only smiled as he showed his royal flush and scooped the candy towards himself. “We could do that. Take out the generator and backup. The campers wouldn't know what to do.” he voiced and Percy began to think. “Maybe Tibs could help. I know he works there now, but if he hates it, maybe we could have an inside guy to help us.”

“Of course, we'd still need to sneak over there without being caught, so we should probably include the girls. As much as I like you guys, my sister is a lot quieter than you lot. Besides, she has a weird way of knowing everything, so that could come in handy.” Percy sighed, “She does have a knack for finding out all kinds of information. Even if it's wrong sometimes.” Scanlan grinned at the white haired counselor, “Rumors spread like wildfire, my friend.” 

Percy shot him a look, “What does that mean, Scanlan?” he asked quickly but he just smiled, “I thought you didn't want to talk about that.” Percy sat back as if he didn't care in the slightest, “I don't. Just curious. But I agree with Vax, we should inform the girls. I just hope Keyleth doesn't try to talk us out of it.” Vax shrugged as he began to deal the next hand, “Don't worry about Keyleth, she wont try to talk us out of it. She hates Camp Thordak just as much as we do.” Grog had been listening silently until then and let out a huff, “I still want to kick him in the balls. But I guess taking out a power source is just as good.” Scanlan clapped him on the back, “Don't worry big guy, if he comes around here pointing fingers, you can have as many kick to his jewels as you want.” Grog grinned and picked up his cards, clearly happy with the compromise. 

“The only question is, will Allura and Kima allow it?”Percy questioned and Grog waved it off, “I know Kima wont care. And if we can get Kima on our side, then Allura will join her.” Scanlan nodded, picking up his cards as well, “Grog's right. Besides, who says they need to know anything?” Percy and Vax exchanged looks and shrugged, “Probably best we don't tell them anything.” Vax offered. Percy picked up his cards and sat back, “Alright, so after this hand we talk to the girls?” Scanlan asked, and the rest of the guys nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”


	6. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp Uriel makes a plan.

“You want to WHAT?!”

“Calm down, Keyleth. It's not like we're setting their camp on fire.” Vex tried to reason. “I'm sure Thordak will do that all by himself. We're just going to crash their power for a bit. Nothing that'll do serious damage, just enough for the camper's to realize there is more than technology out there to have fun.” 

Vex was already to get on with it, and jumped in to help her brother sway the red head. “It'll be harmless, Darling. Don't you want to get back at them? Just a little?” There was a pause while Keyleth thought that over, it was long enough for Vax to jump back in. “Exactly. We'll be in and out in no time, and it'll be a little victory for Camp Uriel.” The rest of the group was surrounding them, awaiting Keyleth's answer. When she finally gave in and agreed to go along with it, there was a small cheer from the group. 

“So what's the plan?” Pike asked as everyone piled into her cabin and took a few seats on the beds. “I texted Tiberius, he agreed to help. Says Thordak is a terrible creature, which we warned him about.” Percy scoffed. “Nonetheless, he agreed to distract anyone from going near the generator or the circuit breakers until we've had enough time to sneak off.”

Everyone was nodding. “We'll do it this weekend, once all the campers are there and settled in. It'll have to be late and some of us will have to remain here in case any of the campers need us.” Vax began to explain. “Scanlan and I are going to sneak in and mess with the circuit breaker.” he began, “And....well Vex you're the best to sneak in to get to the generator.” Vex nodded, “Alrigh but I know nothing about generators.” Vax only smirked at his sister, allowing a small revenge for her taking charge of the radio on their ride down. “That's why Percy will be with you.” Vex glared at her brother for a moment, then shrugged. “Whatever. Then what?”

“Then we cut the circuits, disable the generators and make a run for it back to camp. Simple as that.” Vax said, an excited smile on his face.

“That simple, huh? And what if you get caught? Or what if they retaliate?” Keyleth asked. 

“We wont get caught.” Scanlan argued, “But if we're not back in, say, an hour, maybe come look for us? Send Grog over.”

“Like red rover...” Pike joked. “And we can handle retaliation. Besides, how would they know it was us?” she asked. “And we can hold down the fort over here.” she assured the others.

Keyleth was fighting a losing war so she shrugged and relented to the plan, “Fine, do what you must but I am not getting my hands dirty.” 

Vax gave her a smile, “If we're lucky, you wont have to lift a finger, Love.” It was smooth enough to get a smile and blush from Keyleth. Vex rolled her eyes, “Looks like we've got a solid plan. We strike this weekend.”

The rest of the group agreed, minds already working out any kinks that could possibly mess up their plans. They'd have a few more days to think it all through, but they were sure they'd strike at least once that summer. Whether it start a prank war or not.


End file.
